


Unexpected

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Galadriel needs some warming up.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Unexpected Pt. 8/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff, het

Pairings: Celeborn/Galadriel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Eight of the Advent Challenge-> On a cold winter's day, the gift of warmth in any state is welcome

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

He watched her approach him, a gentle smile on both their lips as she sauntered over towards their bed. Her hips swayed gently underneath the sheer night dress that cloaked her slender body, shimmering with her immortal flame just as the rest of her did. Her silvery blonde hair floated around her as she stopped at the edge of the bed and gazed down at him, licking her lips playfully and grinning as he moaned very softly. She crawled onto the bed and straddled his lap, purring softly as she ran her fingers over his bare chest.

 

He hissed and shivered softly, grinning as she smirked at him, then bit his lip as she traced his nipple with her nail before pinching it. She leaned down and kissed him, slowly at first, then deeper and harder as he gripped her hips and ran his hands up her scantily clad body. They moved together, binding physically as their souls bound.

 

As they relaxed in the afterglow of their joining, he ran his hands through her hair and along her back tenderly. He brushed his lips over her head as he smiled at her purring sounds. “Do you feel warmer now?” he asked softly as she caressed his skin slowly, thoughtfully.

 

Chuckling softly as she nodded, she kissed his chest before leaning up to kiss him. “And now, I shall warm you. You are going to be an Ada soon, my beloved,” she whispered as she took his hand and placed it on her still flat stomach.

 

Eyes widening in shock, he stared up at her before bringing her down in a deep kiss, his heart bursting with his joy. Warmth, it would seem, could be found in all ways.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
